Talk:Hunter Spawn (3.5e Class)
Huh? What's up with the Base Attack Bonus? And is it supposed to be Rogue, or Monk? It can't be both, as they represent two very different things. In addition, all those DCs are never defined. I have no idea what a "break DC" is supposed to be, for example. Surgo 16:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well im sorta new and it takes both out, as it has the unarmed fighting ability of the monk and the stealth and opportunist-type abilities of a rogue. also I have to fix up the base attack a bit, I just wanted to finish it before me internet froze up on me again xD :It did that last time when I put in 2 days of work on it, so yeah =p :btw, it does say 99% complete, which means there IS more work to be done, but let me know any further problems! Thanks, :Vetrione ::To indent your comments, use the ":" (like I edited the page to use), and to sign use "~~~~". In any event, please read the Balance Points article -- it's not about what the class resembles more, it's about how your class fits into any given campaign. Surgo 16:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, feel free to join us in our chat room (see Real-time Chat on the sidebar) if you have any questions. Surgo 16:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::some problems, 1) I can't find where it says what the Hunter Spawn resembles most on the page to fix that ::::2) I cant find the balance points article =[ - Vestrione Seshione 17:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nvm I found it, thanks! ::::Let me know if there is anything else that needs to be done to finish the article, although I wont be back for another hour or so =p - Vestrione Seshione 17:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Allow Me... ...To help you a bit and maybe even give you a crash course on how this works. What Surgo meant about the BAB is that it usually must conform to one of the three acceptable norms, those being bad (1/2 your Hit Dice), medium (3/4 Hit Dice) or good (equal to Hit Dice). That having been said, yours is not one of those three. When you say that it combines the martial abilities of a monk (which is somewhat oxymoronic to me) and the stealthiness of a rogue, that sentence appears to have little to do with it's BAB. My suggestion for an easy solution is to go with medium BAB, since both the aforementioned rogue and monk classes have that BAB. Problem 1 solved. For the record, as far as the Blance Point goes I would give this a fighter BP at most, and that's most likely being fairly generous. My first thought was Monk. Now for the part where I point out what problems remain with this class. Not only is your BAB not standard, neither are your saves, which are either bad (+0 to +6) or good (+2 to +12). To my knowledge there is no accepted material (at least on this site) that deviates from that standard. The class features for this are somewhat scattered, and by that I mean you don't have class features every level. This isn't required, but is preferable in my opinion. If you count the levels where the bonus feats are the only class features, there are five dead levels (not that there's necessarily anything wrong with bonus feats, but they don't usually win you any points for originality). The class features that are there are not very great either; most of the mechanics are not thoroughly explained (like Surgo said, for example, the DC's are not defined for any of the abilities). My first suggestion would be to take all of the class features towards the '*epic* levels (which aren't really epic at all) and put them into the normal levels. Not only that, but most of them are not fleshed out well in terms of text, the greatest example being Transmute, in which it says, "But it's not perfect." That honestly doesn't tell me anything that would be helpful for playing the class, going along with the previously outlined problem of not enough mechanics. My biggest issues, however, are probably at the end. In the Sample Package, my eye was reluctantly drawn to "White Trailer Trash", which I trust is either a bad joke or a homebrew race race that isn't added to this site yet. After that, I was pained by reading the Skill Selection part, which was supposed to be atable with a few skills, etc., not a suggestion. I would hope that the player doesn't need to be told to think logically when choosing skills. Last but not least on this part (and I cannot stress how picky this is): Shirt and hood plus mask for gear? Where's the armor, torches, and good stuff that might actually have some use? Last, you need to have a stat block for your sample NPC. That mass of text isn't enough to have an encounter. My final verdict is that I don't think this is 99% done. I hope that helped somewhat. - TG Cid 20:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, that was more comprehensive and is the kind of thing I really needed because I cannot observe all these detail in my own work. I will begin corrections immediately, and the BAB should at least stay good to make up for many of the negatives, and will saves will be adjusted to be better than bad, but fortitude must suck. in regards to the race mash-up problem, i intended the class to be similar to taking levels in lich but not as restrictive overall. i also have my experienced DM available for a game tonight from whom i should be able to get other corrections i may need =] :Thanks again. - Vestrione Seshione 22:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Glad I could help. Just so you know, you need to use colons before you type for indentations. Putting spaces really screws with Wiki formatting. - TG Cid 22:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC)